Muerte
Death occurs when a champion takes sufficient damage to be reduced to zero health. Upon dying, the summoner's screen is shaded gray, a death recap and death timer are displayed, gold is rewarded to champions who earned a kill or an assist, and other champion or situation-specific events may occur, as detailed below. The death of all five members of a team simultaneously is referred to as an ace; it is possible for both teams to be aced at the same time, and no champions to be present on the Field of Justice. Death Timer Upon death, every player must wait a given amount of time noted over the champions image. On Summoner's Rift the death timer base can range from 10 to 52.5 seconds and will be rounded when shown when dead. The time can increase after 35 minutes in a match by 2% of the death timer base for every 30 seconds after 35 minutes with a cap of a 50% increase at 47:30. While the death timer is counting down, the summoner is still able to shop for items, look around the map, and chat with other teammates. Ways to reduce the length of the death timer include the following: * Quintessence of Revival When the death timer reaches zero the dead champion is revived on the summoner platform. To calculate the respawn wait time do the following: Level + 7.5 = your Base Respawn Wait time (BRW) http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/game-updates/patch/patch-421-notes After minute 35, the wait time is increased from BRW 'as follows: Total respawn time = '''BRW '+ ('''BRW / 25) (current minutes - 35) http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/game-updates/patch/patch-420-notes After minute 47:30 the respawn time is maxed out at 150% BRW. Removal of stacks, buffs or effects Upon death, if the champion killed possessed a mejora or had built up stacks on one of a handful of items, those effects are either lost or transferred to the killer. If the champion killed possessed an innate ability, the bonus will be lost for the duration of that champion's death. * Efectos y mejoras perdidos ** ** ** ** * Mejoras que se transfieren al asesino ** ** * Efectos persistentes que se pierden al morir ** * Acumulaciones que se pierden al morir (un número aproximado, a menos que se indique lo contrario) ** ** ** Ways to prevent death when reaching zero health Efectos que impiden morir. Ocurren en un orden establecido: # # # / / Ways to prevent dying by not losing health * (la vida no puede bajar de 1) * (no se puede perder vida) Post-death events Some champions have abilities that trigger after their death or the death of another targeted champion, allowing for limited control by one of the involved parties. These will only occur after the previously mentioned sequence and when more than one of them apply they will occur in the following order. # # / / / # Ver también * Asesinato * Asistencia * Kill to Death Ratio References en:Death zh:Death Categoría:Elementos de la jugabilidad